El Fin De Todo
by david.mendoza.1800
Summary: Los Zombies están por doqueir y nadie puede explicar el como llegaron a hacer su aparicion pero de ahora en adelante todo peligro, el mundo entero entro en pánico y una vez que esto sucede todo empieza a deteriorarse de una manera más apresurada, muchas decisiones dificiles y complicadas se tendran que realizar para intentar sobrevivir.
1. Prologue

El Fin de todo.

Prólogo:

Mi nombre es Andrew Black y esta es mi historia de lo que he vivido en unos cuantos meses.

Hay veces en que tu no te fijas en los detalles de lo que pasa a tu alrededor sin embargo llega un momento en tu vida en el cual tienes que cambiar no solamente tu forma de ser sino que tambien tienes que cambiar la forma en que actuas, para mi ese momento llego un 25 de abril, como recuerdo esa fecha simple, porque es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga Annete Vittoria, nos encontrabamos reunidos en la casa de Annete muchas personas entre las cuales se encontraban todos sus familiares y muchos amigos nuestros como era Cassandra, Michaela, Kaithrin, Jake, Alexander y yo que somos sus amigos más allegados, su hermano Joe el cual para tener 14 años es un muy buen dj puso la música a todo volumen, sinceramente no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de lo que iba a pasar si es que yo no iba al baño.

Al estar acostumbrado a ir al segundo piso de la casa de Annete fui al baño alla y subi por las escaleras que se encuentran cerca del patio que es en donde todos estaban bailando o platicando. Mientras iba subiendo un hedor inundo mis narices, pero de tal magnitud que me la tuve que cubrir, la cosa era que ese hedor nada más lo he olido antes en un cadaver en descomposicion, una vez que subi todas las escaleras se me quitaron las ganas de ir al baño pero un sentimiento de extrañes evitaba que yo bajará a la fiesta decidí seguir por el pasillo y entrar a la parte techada que se encuentra encima de la puerta de entrada y por pura curiosidad decidí echar un vistazo a la puerta y en ese momento me quede en shock.

Tarde unos momentos para lograr procesar lo que veía y a pesar de que era algo imposible que pasará, yo lo andaba viendo con mis propios ojos, sin perder un solo segundo más, me dirigí al patio y enseguida apague la música de la fiesta, cuando lo hice todo mundo se empezó a quejar pero momentos después se quedaron callados por el ruido que venia de fuera, se escuchaban gruñidos y tambien como golpeaban la puerta, todos se quedaron callados y me voltearon a ver

-Andrew ¿Qué es lo que pasa alla afuera?- me preguntó la mamá de Annete

-Pues se que sera difícil de creer pero al otro lado de la puerta hay zombies.


	2. Chapter I

Capítulo Uno: Monstruos

(Punto de Vista; Andrew)

No puedo creer a que a unos días de que yo al fin pudiera cumplir mis 18 años, la edad con la cual fin poder hacer legalmente todo lo que he venido haciendo desde los 15 años, ya tenía planeado muchísimas cosas que hacer. Pero ¡NO! El Apocalipsis zombie tiene que arruinar mis planes.

Me encontraba encerrado en una de las tiendas de un centro comercial buscando provisiones con unos cuantos muertos vivientes al otro lado de la puerta, como es que llegue a esta precaria situación es porque ya necesitaba comida, más aparte buscar más ropa porque la que tenía ya estaba muy dañada y con éste frío he de necesitar más ropa que mantenga cálido.

Se supone que este viaje iba a ser algo sencillo, normalmente me mantendría alejado de un centro comercial, todos los sobrevivientes saben que un centro comercial es el peor lugar al que puedes ir si vas solo, muchísimas tiendas, cuartos y corredores por donde te encontrarás docenas de muertos vivientes vagando buscando a alguien lo suficientemente torpe como para entrar.

Sin embargo está plaza en especial habría menos probabilidad de encontrar zombies puesto que antes del apocalipsis éste lugar fue cerrado temporalmente para su inspección y durante el apocalipsis nadie forzó la entrada a éste lugar, por lo tanto asumí que seria sumamente sencillo buscar suministros, entre por el sistema de ventilación y me dirigí a la sección de comida y llene mi mochila de botellas de agua, comida enlatada y uno que otro dulce que encontraba en el camino, a pesar de mi confianza en que no habría ningún zombie todo lo hice de forma cautelosa y minimizando el sonido que hacia, una vez que estuve contento con mi comida me dirigí rápidamente a la sección de ropa, casa vez las noches eran más heladas y eso que apenas estábamos a finales de Noviembre, entre a una tienda que me convenció y rápidamente elegí un pantalón ajustado negro y me puse una playera térmica y enseguida otra playera que encontré tirada enseguida agarre una chaqueta de cuero, la cual estaba hecha específicamente para los días fríos ya que estaba forrada por dentro con materiales cálidos.

Una vez que estuve satisfecho con lo que traía puesto agarre unas prendas más y las guarde en mi mochila llenando los espacios que deje entre la comida de esta manera evitaría hacer mucho ruido y tendría ropa de repuesto si de alguna manera llegará a empaparme. Al salir de la tienda presentí que algo estaba raro.

Empecé a dirigirme al ducto por el cual vine para poder largarme de ese lugar cuando de repente escuchó que una puerta se rompe. No fue ni muy cerca ni muy lejos pero por el simple hecho de que mi presencia haya provocado esto, significa que alguien encerró a los zombies para tenderle una trampa a quien se acercará a éste edificio, enseguida empecé a moverme rápidamente por el pasillo de regreso a la sección de comida pero antes de que pudiera llegar, veo a varios no muertos bloqueando mi camino.

Esos no estaban ahí cuando llegue, tan pronto los vi empecé la retirada hacia mi plan B de escape, el cual era dirigirme al techo y saltar al edificio continuó ya que la separación de los dos lugares era de un metro y el techo al cual saltaría se encontraba más bajo que el del super-mercado por lo tanto el salto no hubiera sido tanto problema.

Sin embargo no conte con el hecho de que la puerta cin la cual se accedía al tejado estaría cerrada con llave. Por lo tantl tuve que bajar de nuevo las escaleras y mientras lo hacía no me fije de un celular que se encontraba en el suele y sin querer lo pateé haciéndole caer por las escaleras, haciendo extremadamente muchísimo ruido, al momento me preocupe puesto que los muertos vivientes con tan solo el mínimo ruido era suficiente para hacerles atacar o llamar su atención, me apure a bajar las escaleras y cuando regresé al piso de la ropa, note que varios zombies estaban encaminados hacia aca, para evitar mayor problema me metí a la primer tienda que estuvo a mi paso y entre y cerré, enseguida coloqué varios objetos que estaban alli en la puerta atracandola.

Y así es como quede atrapado en ésta tienda, es una gran fortuna que toda la fachada éste hecha de vidrio extra grueso. Sin embargo lo único malo es que no tengo forma de salir de aquí, lo bueno es que no atraje la atención de muchos zombies, nada más hay 4, en vez de quedarme a observar como intentaban entrar empecé a buscar una salida alternativa porque la otra sera romper las dos ventanas de vidrio y escapar por una de ellas, a pesar del peligro de que me puedan agarrar, pero es preferible que hayan 4 zombies ha tener una docena de ellos afuera de donde te encuentres, mientras más tiempo espere más complicado se podría hacer, examine toda la tienda y esta vez tuve muchísima suerte, encontre una entrada al sistema de ventilación.

Al parecer mi suerte empezaba a cambiar, lo mejor de los ductos del centro comercial es que siempre están iluminados por las muchas aperturas que hay cada pocos metros pero a pesar de ello creánme los ductos de ventilación no son como nos los pintan en las películas con el suficiente espacio para poder moverte correctamente, en realidad usar estos ductos es una de las cosas más incómodas que podrías hacer, al encontrarte en una esquina o al dar la vuelta, te das un golpe fuerte.

Empecé a recorrer el centro comercial por medio de los ductos buscando la sección de comida puesto que por ésta llegue y por ésta saldré también. Me tomó un largo rato encontrar por fin la sección de comida y lo más extraño fue que en mi trayecto ni un solo vestigio de los muertos vivientes, cuando me encontraba por así decirlo encima del área de comida, el metal empezó a hacer ruidos extraños, conforme avanzaba los ruidos aumentaban, entonces me intente apurar antes de que colapsara esa sección pero enseguida hizo lo que sabía que pasaría y caí al suelo sobre mi hombro a pesar de ya estar medio acostumbrado a esto, las caídas son peligrosas me intente proteger de la mejor manera que pude en ese momento, una vez que caí cause un terrible estruendo, el cual de seguro atraería a los zombies de las proximidades.

Sin más demora me puse de pie y examine el daño que me provoque al caer, una vez que comprobé que no tenía nada roto retomé mi marcha hacia la salida, mientras iba caminando logre escuchar gruñidos y pisadas fuertes e irregulares y enseguida intuí que por lo menos un zombie se encontraba cerca.

Cuando al fin llegue a mi destino, note que había un zombie en el cuarto, el cual por suerte no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, sin más demora, desenfunde una de las varias navajas que portaba y se la enterré en la columna haciendo que esté cayera inmovilizado. Al momento de eliminar está amenaza abrí el ducto y volví a llegar al tejado del centro comercial.

_**Se me olvido decirles que intentare subir un capítulo cada Lunes en la noche :D**_


	3. Chapter II

Capitulo II: Locura

Una vez que salí del centro comercial emprendí mi viaje de regreso a mi hogar temporal, un apartamento, el cual es uno de mis mejores lugares con los que me he topado puesto que tiene una escalera de emergencia enseguida que me lleva al techo y hay varios edificios cercanos a los que saltando puedo llegar sin problema y escapar si es que las cosas se ponen muy feas, en el trayecto por los tejados logro divisar que los no muertos se andan moviendo concentrándose en un solo punto, cerca de una casa de dos pisos.

Al ver que esté suceso se encontraba a unos minutos de mi escondite decidí echarle un vistazo, no tarde mucho en localizar exactamente el lugar, me posicione en un tejano exactamente en frente de esa casa, anteriormente yo hubiera ido enseguida a ayudar a quienes se encontraban en peligro sin embargo eh aprendido que no se puede ir a ayudar a la gente, una vez caí en una trampa y por poco muero.

Mientras observaba la situación logre notar que en realidad no era una trampa puesto que no había una salida aparente por la casa más aparte solo había una persona por lo que vi, al parecer un chico.

Al minuto que logre ver al chico éste se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se me quedo viendo de alguna manera entendí lo que quería decir, me andaba pidiendo ayuda y por la forma que hacia sus ademanes, necesitaba ayuda y pronto, yo no podía decidirme, mi sexto sentido me decía que abandonará al chico puesto que me pondría en mucho peligro el intentar rescatarlo más aparte complicaría mi forma de vivir porque por lo que veo no es bueno escondiéndose, aparte seria otro más que dejo morir, sin embargo algo no me permitía dejar al chico a voluntad de los zombies.

En contra de toda mi voluntad decidí ayudar al chico, aunque podría haber sido otro de los que se unieran a mi lista de haberles dejado morir


End file.
